


Shallura Drabbles: All Fluff, No Drama

by smolsarcasticraspberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9988934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsarcasticraspberry/pseuds/smolsarcasticraspberry
Summary: A collection of short shallura drabbles and one-shots, mostly based off tumblr prompts or requests. Just the fluffy stuff, and some slightly smutty scenarios. A place for all the cuddling and cuteness and make-out sessions. Enjoy!





	1. Allura has no chill

**Author's Note:**

> This is a place for me to park all the drabbles and one-shots I wrote on tumblr. They don't really fit together into any coherent story, and there's not a lot of plot. Each chapter can be read as a stand-alone.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr (@smolsarcasticraspberry) if you like random ficlets and wild theories.

**Based on the prompt: “We are not going to steal someone’s dog.”**

“It’s a mynxite.”

“It’s a what?”

“A type of small animal, usually kept as a pet. It’s called a mynxite.”

Shiro looks where she’s pointing, at the small green creature yipping at the heels of an alien ambassador. It has floppy ears.

“So… it’s a dog. Got it.”

“No. It’s a mynxite. And it has the information we need.”

“Really? The pet has the intel?”

There’s a mischievous twinkle in Allura’s eye as she points at the mynxite’s collar.

“Do you see that little tag? It’s a data drive. And it has all the intel we need to infiltrate the Galra fleet.”

“So… how do you plan to get it?”

“Easy. We lure the pet away from the diplomat and then grab it and make a run for it in the Black Lion!”

Shiro’s jaw drops open.

“Wait… that’s your plan? Pet theft?”

“It’s perfect!”

“Allura! We are not going to steal someone’s dog!”

She grins triumphantly.

“It’s not a dog. It’s a mynxite.”

Shiro shakes his head.

“I don’t know why I let you talk me into these things.”

He knows, though. When she grabs him by the arm and pulls him through the crowd, he knows why. When she shoots him a conspiratorial smile, and when she runs beside him, and when she collapses in a fit of giggles inside the Black Lion’s cockpit. He knows why. He’d do anything for her. He’d crush the stars for her. It’s love. It’s that simple.


	2. Bad Hair Day

**Based on the prompt: “This is going to hurt.”**

She was normally so good at braiding her hair before bed, but last night they’d all been so tired she’d just crashed out. And this morning, she was regretting it.

The mice gave her curious looks as she tugged the comb through her hair. She was already late, but hurrying only made the problem worse. The tangles wouldn’t budge. When she tried to pull her hair into a ponytail, it stuck up in wild angles.

The Paladins were going to be wondering what was keeping her so long. As if in answer to her fears, someone tapped on the door.

“Princess? You okay?”

Shiro. Of course he would be the one to come and check on her. Allura cursed silently in Altean, tucked her hair back as best she could, and opened the door.

“Yes, Shiro. I’m so sorry to keep you.”

“Everything alright?” he asked. He eyed her hair curiously, but didn’t say anything.

Allura sighed. “Yes, just… having some trouble with my hair. I’m afraid it got a little tangled last night.”

He looked cute when he was confused.

“On Altea I used to have a maid to help me brush it,” Allura went on. “It’s so hard to reach the back.”

“You want me to brush it for you?” Shiro asked.

He looked as surprised as Allura felt, and she wondered if he’d meant to say the words out loud. But she smiled nonetheless.

“Would you mind?” She held out the comb, and after a moment’s hesitation, he took it from her hands. She sat on the edge of the bed, and Shiro perched behind her.

“Wow, you weren’t lying,” he said, as he ran his fingers through her hair. “This is really tangled.”

“Ugh. I know. Can you fix it.”

“I can but… this is going to hurt.”

But he was so gentle that it didn’t hurt a bit.


	3. Make Out Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People kept talking about Allura pushing Shiro up against a wall, but I wanted something where Shiro pushed Allura up against the wall, so...

**Based on the prompt: “no one will ever believe us”  
**

There’s a corridor where they go to make out.

After a particularly stressful mission, or a painfully close escape, or a brush with death, they convene in the corridor by unspoken agreement. It’s locked most of the time, and no one else knows where it is. It’s a place for secrets.

Shiro’s waiting for her when she pushes through the door and closes it carefully behind her.

“That was close,” he whispers.

He takes her hand and pulls her towards him. Not roughly but… not gently, either. She understands his urgency all too well.

“I thought that Galra ship had ended you for sure,” she breathes.

His arm snakes around her waist. Her hand brushes the short hair at the nape of his neck, and he touches his forehead to hers.

“I thought that blast had taken you out,” he whispers back. There’s a hitch in his throat that crushes her heart.

She pulls away far enough to look him in the eye.

“I’m here,” she murmurs. “I’m alive. We made it.”

He kisses her, desperate and hungry, and she groans in the back of her throat as she parts her lips and feels his tongue brush hers. It’s the only way either of them can believe they’re still alive. They’re surviving out there, but here - in the corridor - here’s where they’re living.

Shiro bites at her lip, and then without warning he lifts her up and wraps her legs around his waist. Her back hits the wall, and she clings to him like a lifeline. His lips move down her neck like a line of fire, and she’s living, at last…

She flings an arm out to steady herself, and hears a crash.

Shiro stops. He looks at her.

“What was that?” he asks. His voice is thick and heavy, and it sends a tingle down her spine.

They both look to where her hand has crashed into a lamp and knocked it off the wall.

“Sometimes I forget how strong I am,” she whispers, and giggles.

Shiro laughs too, and nuzzles into her neck.

“Blame it on Coran?” he murmurs, his lips brushing her skin.

“No one will ever believe us,” she whispers. Not that she cares.


	4. Flowers in your hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n.b. this wasn't supposed to be like... a 'sex pollen' fic or anything. The implication is supposed to be that the pollen makes them really giggly and relaxed.

**Based on the prompt: “Let’s do something crazy.”**

Coran told her later that it was the pollen. It had… interesting effects.

It was supposed to be a simple exploratory mission, which is why Allura and Shiro went alone. No sense dragging the other Paladins along to an uninhabited planet. She gave them the afternoon off and told them to rest and relax.

Which was how she found herself alone with Shiro, strolling through knee-high grass on an alien world.

The rolling hillsides were carpeted with flowers in all colours - blues and purples, deep pinks and reds; bright yellow blooms with long petals that looked like stars. Tiny black birds flitted everywhere, and the sunlight glittered on their dark feathers.

“It’s certainly beautiful here,” Allura said. And giggled.

Odd, that. Nothing funny had happened. Yet she felt the urge to giggle again.

“What’s funny?” Shiro asked

All of a sudden, Allura felt… relaxed. The heady scent of a thousand flowers wafted over her, and her worries and concerns seemed to fade away. The sun shone. The birds danced. She laughed again, and this time Shiro laughed along with her.

Impulsively, she took his hand and ran through the flowers. Glittering birds followed them, and the scents and colours of the flowers blended together in the blur of their speed. They crested a hill, and Allura let go of Shiro’s hand and rolled down the other side. He followed her, laughing all the way, and when they got to the bottom his roll landed him on top of her.

She lay in the shelter of his arms, breathless with joy. Shiro smiled down at her.

“We should be exploring,” he said.

“I have a better idea,” she replied. “Let’s do something crazy.”

She glanced to the side. At the foot of the hill, a clear lake glittered in the sunlight. More flowers dotted its surface, and the sunlight rippled on the water.

“What are you thinking?” Shiro asked.

Allura pushed him off, gently, and got to her feet. She reached for the clasp of her suit and unzipped it. The white material fell away, and she stepped out in just her underwear.

She looked over her shoulder to where Shiro sat in the flowers, his eyes wide as he watched her.

“Do you know how to swim?” she asked him. And something about this place made her voice come out husky and seductive.

Shiro grinned at her. “Let’s find out.”

She didn’t bother to conceal her appreciation as he stripped off his uniform. Despite the scars that marked his bare chest, he was still beautiful enough to make her breath catch in her throat.

He followed her into the water, and it must have been the pollen that made her run her hands over his bare chest. Or maybe it was the way the sunlight painted his face in glittering gold that made her reach up and kiss him, and that was the craziest thing of all.


	5. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura would probably really hate getting ill, right?

**Based on the prompt: “If you make one more terrible pun, I will literally stab you.”**

Shiro didn’t know Alteans could really get sick, until Allura retreated to her room for three days, groaning and complaining.

“She’s got a bad case of the nelts,” Coran explained. “Makes the old shape-shifting act up a little bit!”

Which explained why she was… blue. The mice let him into her room, where she lay in a heap of pillows, sniffling and looking down in the dumps.

“How are you feeling, Princess?” Shiro asked.

“Grumpy.” She pouted adorably. “I’m so tired! And my head aches so much!”

He really shouldn’t, because even on her sickbed she could probably thrown him across the room, but the opening was too good to ignore.

“So I guess you could say… you’re feeling a little blue?”

“Was that a joke?” The look she shot him would have been more intimidating if she hadn’t suddenly sneezed. Her nose morphed into something rounder and flatter, and a purple moustache appeared above her lip.

“I’m just trying to lighten the mood.” Shiro grinned. “I moustache-you if you need anything.”

She threw a pillow at his head, but he ducked it easily and plopped down on the end of the bed.

“Relax, Allura. Who “nose” how long you’ll be stuck in here.”

As he said it, he reached out to bop her nose. She glared at him.

“If you make one more terrible pun, I will literally stab you,” she said.

“I don’t believe you. You love my puns.”

He smiled at her, and this time, when her cheeks turned red, it had nothing to do with shapeshifting.


	6. Clingy Shiro Makes Trouble

**Based on the prompt: “You don’t get to pick and choose. You’re stuck with me.”**

He gets snuggly in the morning, which is a problem when Allura has duties to attend to. She lies in bed, half-awake, knowing she has to get up.

“Shiro, please,” she murmurs. There’s not a lot of conviction in it, though. Shiro nuzzles into her neck and makes little soft noises against her skin. His hand sneaks under the vest of her pyjamas, and he runs his fingers over the bare skin of her belly.

He lifts his head from her neck and props his chin on his metal hand. His other hand circles lazily around her belly button and skims the waistband of her pants.

“What’s the matter?” he asks.

“You know I have to get up.” She runs a hand through his hair, trying to sort out the bedhead.

“But I don’t want you to get up,” he says. He’s actually _pouting_ , and it’s ridiculous and adorable. He leans down to place a feathery kiss on her lips, just as his hand dips beneath her waistband and his fingers skim her hips.

Allura stifles a groan as his questing fingers draw lazy laps on her thighs. He grins at her, and this time the kiss he plants on her lips is more insistent.

“Why are you so clingy this morning?” she asks.

He kisses behind her ear and down her neck. “I don’t know,” he murmurs, his breath hot against her skin.

“I don’t need Clingy Shiro,” she grumbles halfheartedly. “I need Professional Shiro.”

“You don’t get to pick and choose,” he says. “You’re stuck with me. Even the clingy version.”

“The clingy version is going to make me late.”

“Only if you let him.”

She thinks about telling him to stop, but his fingers are going on all sorts of interesting adventures down south, and this time when he kisses her, she doesn’t even pretend to resist.


	7. Something Magical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay - this fic was based off a theory I posted on tumblr that Shiro is actually part-Altean and can do magic. If you want to know more about the theory, I have a tag for it on my blog (#druid shiro). Otherwise you can just imagine this is like... an AU where Shiro can do magic and Allura is teaching him.

**Based on the prompt: “Keep your eyes on me.”**

Shiro’s not really built for magic, she reflects, as she watches him struggle through the simplest of exercises. There’s too much of a warrior in him. His movements are all strength and power, but manipulating quintessence requires a softer touch.

“Relax more,” she says to him, for the 100th time.

“How am I not getting this?” he asks. “We’ve been at this for an hour.”

“It’s not a military exercise. You’re not trying to punch through a wall. Everything has to flow smoothly and gently.”

He runs through the exercise again - shifting his weight through the stances, circling his arms around his body the way she showed him - but there’s still nothing. No hint of quintessence; no glimmer of white light or flash of purple.

“Let’s try something else,” Allura suggests, sensing his frustration. “We’ll do it together. Copy how I do it.”

She stands a few paces in front of him, and holds his gaze as she begins the sequence. It’s instantly better. His movements slow as he picks up on the softness of her form and the way she flows from one position to the next, never quite staying still. Quintessence begins to move within her, and the white glow of power forms around her hands.

She finishes the sequence with her hands held in front of her. In the space between her open palms, a ball of white light whirls like a tiny soft star. Allura looks from Shiro’s face to his hands - and sees a ball of light that matches her own.

Shiro spots it too, and his eyes go wide in panic.

“It’s okay!” she says quickly. “Keep your eyes on me.”

“Allura…?” He meets her gaze. She keeps her eyes locked to his, and takes a step towards him, then another. Her hands pass in lazy circles until she feels his power, concentrated between his palms. With a little push, she merges her quintessence with his. She rests her hands within his, and the ball of white light glows and flickers between them.

“Keep your eyes on me,” she says again, this time in a hushed whisper. Shiro looks scared, but he doesn’t shift, and the power keeps flowing out of him in a steady trickle. Their quintessence merges together, swirling and dancing in the sphere of light.

“You did it,” she whispers, and the fear on his face melts away into delight.

“So,” he says, with a cheeky grin, “when do I get to fly the spaceship?”


End file.
